bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Recollection of the Mind: Chapter Two
We gathered under the blue canopy to escape the coming rainfall. I hated the rain, though coming from North Yankton I saw it as a preferable alternative to nine months of continuous snowfall. The others didn’t see it that way. “This sucks dick.” Michael complained. “Can’t believe I have to be here.” “Why are you here again?” I asked, eyebrows perked up. “I gave that Tad dork a wedgie.” He replied. He had to crouch down as he was far too tall to fit under the canopy standing upright. “So now I have to help out for this shitty cross country meet.” The runners passed us by, careening onto the dirt pathway and up the growth by incline. Bullworth’s own star runner, Neil Faxon, was currently in the lead though another competitor was soon following him. “I love Cross Country.” I countered, moving briskly to clear the path of debris so other runners could have a clear path to run on. “You volunteered for this crap?” Michael narrowed his eyes at me. “Damn, son. You must be bored.” “Put your ass into it, Jones!” Mr. Burton shouted. “I’ll put my ass into you.” Michael muttered under his breath. We grabbed the rest of debris and cleared a path for the final entourage of runners to pass us by. “Oh wow. This is soooooo exciting.” Michael remarked, shaking his head. “Please kill me.” Looking over I noticed a slight, tiny girl next to Mr. Burton. She had out a clipboard and seemed to be busily writing stuff down. She was beautiful, with a cute face, and expressive eyes that gave off a grayish-blue hue. “You checking out Hayley?” Michael smirked. “She’s cute.” I answered quietly. “Go talk to her, dude.” Michael nudged my shoulder. “Tell her you’re down to fuck.” “I’m not going to do that.” I retorted. “Want me to go talk to her?” Michael asked, already making a motion like he was on his way to talk for me. “No!! No thanks, that’s fine!” I shouted after him but he was already by her side before I could make a move to stop him. "Hey, sup Hayley." Michael wrapped his massive, broad arms around her slight shoulders. "Hey, Mike." She greeted him. She was definitely well over a foot shorter but even in size she seemed so much larger than what she was. I'm not good at describing auras, or any of that shit but just looking at her one could tell that she beamed of confidence. Her long, dark brown hair went draped over her shoulders, and she was so strikingly beautiful with a soft, almost porcelain face. "You and Christian ain't dating anymore, right?" He asked, looking down at her. "We broke up a month ago." She replied. "Good, 'cause I got a cute little Freshy that just might be interested in you." He grinned. At this point I really wanted to say something but I was so riveted by how smooth, and laid back he was. I felt almost powerless to even do anything so I let Michael continue since it felt like he was making some kind of headway. "Really?" She looked up at him inquisitively. "Yeah, see that kid over there." He turned back to me and she followed where his attention had gone. "That's the kid that wants to fuck you." "Oh my god." I blushed. Fucking Michael, goddammit you asshole. Honestly I wanted to turn away and run, or let the ground open up and swallow me whole but instead I was stuck where I stood and tried to not make any kind of eye contact. "You embarrassed him!" She playfully punched him in the shoulder, then she looked back at me. Her beautiful blue eyes looking into mine. "Don't be embarrassed. I know Michael's sense of humor, we've been friends for years." "Oh.." I sighed with relief. "Come on, Jimmy boy." Michael grabbed me and pushed me into her. "You've got this bro!" "Ugh... Hi." I smiled, nervously. "Hi." She giggled. "So you're new, huh?" "Yeah..." I was looking everywhere but at her. In my head I kept telling myself to stop being so fucking spastic but I just couldn't. "This place sucks." She just shrugged. "Yeah, this place really is shit. It grows on you after awhile... Okay not really, this place sucks ass." Mr. Burton could be heard yelling from across the field. "Hey, I have to go. Sounds like that asshole Burton needs my help, call me and we can do something later." She gave me her number and then turned and scurried off before I could even say another word to her. I went and met up with Michael again. "Shit, got them digits bro?" He winked. "Damn, pretty fly. Hayley's cool as shit. This will beef up your rep around here too." "How?" I asked, not that I was really interested in being popular I was tired about being popular for fighting that kid in the Hole. "A Freshman boy getting it on with a Junior girl. Up top!" He held his massive hands up for a high five. "You'll have other girls after your dick, bro. Trust me." As the meet came to and end we were beginning to clean up all the equipment and take it to the clubhouse. As I entered the clubhouse to drop off equipment I could hear a seriously heated debate coming from one of the back locker rooms. "You don't get it Ryan!" A female voice screamed. "You're more worried about your popularity than me. Can't believe you'd stand up for Mandy instead of, I thought we had something." "We do!" A strong, deep male voice shouted back. "Then why stand up for her?!" The girl screamed back. "Because we're popular. We have to respect the order of things." He argued back. "That is so easy for you to say when you aren't the one who is shamed, and attacked day in and day out." The girl burst into tears. I wasn't quite sure what to do. The guy was definitely wrong but the last thing I wanted to do was end up on some popular kids' radar right now. "Come on, Beatrice." He pleaded. "You know I care for you, you're the smartest girl in this school." "Apparently it doesn't count for much." She ran out from the back and ran right past me before I even had an opportunity to even say anything. Following past her was a tall, broad shouldered kid with clean, blond hair. "You didn't hear any of that, right?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "No." I replied, quietly, shaking my head. "Good." He brushed right by me, as if trying to even walk through me, and went out the door. It felt like he believed me but there was some more to that. Hopefully I didn't have his attention, and that he will have forgotten about it by tomorrow. Category:Blog posts